A VoIP network may include various VoIP components, for example, wired Internet Protocol (IP) phones, wireless IP phones, and one or more gateways. Optionally, a Session Border Controller (SBC) may mediate between an internal VoIP network (e.g., operable within an organization or enterprise) and an external VoIP network, or vice versa, or between other two networks.
Some VoIP networks may suffer from jitter, e.g., variance in the delay at which VoIP packets arrive at a VoIP component. Some VoIP components in an internal VoIP network may be able to partially handle jitter, up to a certain threshold typically dictated by a size of a local jitter buffer.
In some VoIP systems, jitter originating from an external VoIP or wireless network may be large and may not be properly handled or corrected by a local VoIP component. This may degrade quality of voice calls incoming from such external VoIP network.